Warm hugs
by BlueThief
Summary: She was angry and hurt, but all she wanted was a simple hug. [Child Ace, Luffy and OC]


She was angry. No, not just angry, but also hurt. Hurt that someone, she considered close, was talking behind her back. Unknowingly, tears streamed down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away. Heck, she didn't even bother if all villagers saw her crying as she made her way to her usual place she always went with her two friends.

There she was standing under huge tree and looked up to see a tree house that was built by three brothers. She wiped away the tears with anger and started climbing up. Knowing none of them – Luffy and Ace – were there, she started climbing even faster.

Once she was standing in the tree house, she walked over to the fence and kneeled down. Leaning on, she tilted head to the side, small smile spreading on her lips. But it soon faded.

_I don't know what to do with her anymore._

She remembered her mother's words.

_She doesn't listen to me at all._

Biting her lower lip, she tried hard to not cry once again.

_Whatever I ask her to do, she always says no._

Rubbing her eyes, she bit her lower lip even harder.

_But when her brother asks her something, she always does it right away. What am I doing wrong?_

She was hurt. She was hurt that her mother would think like that. She may sound spoiled and childish, but whenever she does something she always gets praised for her work. She hates that. She hates getting praised when she wants nothing but a warm hug. Just one hug would do.

"Shizuko?" she heard a boy's voice from behind.

Her eyes slightly widened and she quickly wiped away the tears that streamed down before she turned around. "Luffy" She called a bit surprised. "What are you doing here?" she asked and tilted head to the side.

"I was wondering where you were going." He answered, looking even closely to her eyes that were slowly turning red on edges along with her nose. "Were you crying?" he asked.

Her eyes widened once again and quickly shook with head, biting her lips and looked away. Luffy knew she was lying. Whenever she told a lie, she would bite her lips while trying to look elsewhere. She knew she can't fool him nor Ace, who appeared by Luffy's side.

"What happened?" The raven haired boy with freckles asked and put hands on his waist.

By now, Shizuko knew that whatever she says it better be truth. But not today. She didn't want to tell anyone about what she heard. She didn't want to tell them how childish she is. Yet at the same time she wanted to tell someone about it.

Holding hands behind her back, she looked away with a small pout as she quietly answered. "Nothing"

Ace was annoyed as Luffy tilted head to the side. "What do you mean nothing?" He walked closer to her. "You always tell us everything that is either annoying or worrying you and now when you are seen crying you say it is nothing? Shizuko, spit out." He growled in anger.

Her eyes welled up once again.

Ace's eyes widened. Luffy rushed to her and embraced her while glaring at his brother. "You made her cry Ace." He spoke. "And even Sabo and Makino told you to never make her cry."

"I-I di-didn't mean t-to…" Ace stuttered and looked at Shizuko, who was wiping away her tears, but they kept falling down. "S-Shizuko?" he called quietly.

She cried. Luffy looked back at his friend and tightened the hug before Ace walked to them and pulled her in a hug as well. The dark brunette was startled, but she felt safe. She felt safe and happy.

"There, there…" Luffy patted her head. "If you need us to beat someone just say a name and we will do it."

"Luffy" Ace widened his eyes.

"Y-you will?" Shizuko hiccupped and raised her head, looking at him.

"Of course," he grinned.

Ace mentally face palmed before he nodded as well when Shizuko looked at him to see if what Luffy said is true or not. Their eyes quickly widened, when she looked down and let a chuckle out, a blush making its way to her cheeks. Before they could ask what is so funny, she beat them at it.

"Can I ask for a wish?" she looked at both of them.

"Sure…" Luffy answered as Ace nodded.

"Can you hug me?" Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper, but it made the two brothers smile as they obliged her wish.

* * *

><p><em>Short one-shot I wrote yesterday while feeling down. Hope you enjoyed ^^<em>


End file.
